Going Into Death Note
by no named wonderland
Summary: Dannii was just a normal girl watching a normal Death Note marathon, but what wasn't so normal was when her T.V. asked her if she wanted to go into Death note. Now, she'll have many problems to face including L, Kira/ Light, and much, much more... Bad summary I know...


_**Going into Death Note-Chapter 1**_

_Okay, let me just start off by saying this is my first fan fiction... So yeah, please treat me kindly... Oh yeah, before you start reading I put a character description at the bottom so if you want to know how she looks before you start reading I suggest your go check it out._

_**Disclaimer- no named wonderland does not own Death Note, Hot Topic, Journeys or anything else that is widely known... she just owns her OCs.**_

* * *

**Dannii's POV (more like third personish :P)**

"Hmmm... Hot Topic or Journeys... Which one should I go into?" Dannii thought aloud inside the Detroit mall. "I'll go to both!" She exclaimed happily to herself, which earned her a few stares from the random people passing by her. "Then I will go to the anime store by Hot Topic." Dannii said, once again, to no one in particular.

Dannii walked into Journeys buying about 8 pairs of shoes- 4 pairs of converse: 1 black low-top All-Stars, 1 black normal All-Stars, and 2 knee high one that was plain black and the other was black and white checkered, she bought one pair of black and white checkered Doc Martins, and 3 pairs of checkered, no-shoelace, vans: one black and white, another black and yellow, and lastly one that was white, black, and red. Next, she went across Journeys to Hot Topic, where she bought a few outfits, earrings/ ear cuffs, bracelets, necklaces, and one Gir hoodie. Then, she went to a store called Anime R ' US! with a heart exclamation mark. She bought Kuroshitsuji I & II, Inuyasha, Orphen, Bleach, MÄR, Darker Than BLACK, and a few more. The only manga she bought were Esprit 1-7 and Oresama Teacher 1-6 then, she left the store. The grand total of Dannii's shopping spree today was $2,824.86, which she paid for in cash. For some reason she could feel people burning holes through her with stares. She guessed it was because of how many bags she was holding, but she really didn't care. She walked out of the mall to call for a taxi.

After 8 minutes of waiting, a yellow colored taxi pulled out in front of her. The window rolled down to reveal a a tanned man in the drivers seat. "Get in." The man said with a New Jersey-ish accent. All she did was nod in reply and got in, after putting her bags inside the trunk. She was actually surprised when she found out her bags could actually fit. "Where do ya need to go little miss?" The driver asked making eye contact with her indirectly through the small mirror over his head. "I need to go to house 176 on Mariposa Drive, please." Dannii replied looking in the mirror. "Sure thing." was all he replied before he started on the way to her house. At time like these shopping sprees she was pretty glad her father was a famous lawyer and her mum was a well know detective, because her monthly allowance is about $2,500 from each parent so the grand total of her monthly allowance is $5,000 (Author: I wish she was me ) Sometimes her parents would also give her yen because, as you could probably tell from what she bought, shes an... OTAKU! And what otaku doesn't want to go to Japan someday? And so she has been saving up her yen ever since she was just 5 years old.

* * *

Let's just say her home life is kind of screwed up, because, she stays at each house for about 3-4 months and then goes on a plane back to the other parents house and so the cycle repeats. Dannii likes her mum ALOT more that her dad. For one thing, unlike her dad, her mum actually let's her help with cases. So far her and her mum have cracked 18 hard cases. You know the movie "THE BTK KILLER ?" Well that movie was actually one of the cases her mum solved. NO LIE! ^w^

After fifteen minutes of driving and reading Esprit book 1, she had arrived at her dad's house. The house was a 3-story, white, victorian home. She paid the man her fee of $27.78 and took her bags out of the trunk before going into the house. Her dads house was pretty big but he was hardly ever there. It's the same with her mum in Chicago, but she sees her mum more than her dad. When they are gone for long periods of time they would leave her notes telling her to be good, study hard, you'll need to be independent like this someday, blah, blah, blah. To her, coming to find an empty house, isn't really out of the ordinary. *peep. peep. pepeep.* "Whoops, sorry Amabel, I forgot about you for a while." Dannii said talking to the small yellow duckling before putting it on her shoulder. "Good afternoon, Amabel." Dannii said to the yellow bird on her right shoulder. *peep peep!* the duckling peeped in reply. Dannii picked her bags up and walked to the door. **~in Spanish~** "hola, señora, ¿cómo las compras a ir?" (_'Hello madam, how did the shopping go?'_) said an elderly woman clad in a maids outfit. **~in Danish~** "Temmelig godt, tak for beder Ms. Lissa Casio." (_'Pretty well, thank you for asking Miss. Lissa Casio.'_) Dannii replied. "Muy bien, señora." _('Very well then madam.'_) The woman, Lissa Casio, said in reply. "I'm going upstairs, you may take your leave for today ." Dannii said with a smile. "Oh, uh, th-thank you miss." replied before grabbing her coat off the rack and taking her leave. Now, Dannii is completely alone... How exciting... She walked up stairs to her room, which was the whole 3rd floor, and put everything, but the clothes she was gonna wear tomorrow, into a duffle bag because tomorrow she was going to her mums house.

She jumped onto her king sized bed and took a small, black remote off her night stand and turned on the huge T.V. that was a few feet in front of her bed. She started scrolling the channels till she saw that there was gonna be a Death Note marathon on channel 483, so she decided to start watching. She _LOVED_ Death Note. Some of her top favorite characters were L, Near, Matt, Mello, and Matsuda. One thing that will never change is that Misa is fucking annoying, and Dannii just cannot stand her. At the moment, she's doing her "Death Note is totally Bad Ass Dance" yeah, it's pretty embarrassing... for her at least.** "I WILL BECOME GOD OF THIS WORLD!"** Light Yagami, on the T.V., declared. "Oh, Light, your such a hopeless fool..." Dannii said pitifully to the screen whilst shaking her head. After about roughly 13 hours of watching Death Note, it was finally over. She looked over at the clock, "Holy Crap..." she thought, "it's 4:33 A.M..." She barely even noticed because she started watching somewhere around 3:00 p.m. yesterday. As always, even though she was up she still didn't feel sleepy. She felt she was starting to develop insomnia. Which reminded her of L...

There was no real need to go to school today. It being the last day and all. On the last day of school is where they give you awards and you get to say good bye to all your peers. That wasn't really something that was real important because she didn't care to make friends here, in Detroit. There were people who have tried to become friends or even boys who have asked her out, but she always kept her distance and told them flat out "No."

* * *

Suddenly, a strange voice came from the T.V. "_**Do you want to enter the world of Death Note?**_" it asked. "Hell-to-the-fucking-YEAH!" She yelled in reply to the T.V. The T.V., not to her surprise, did not answer back, but just randomly turned to a Tampax commercial. "Aww..." Dannii whined. "Like something like that can actually come true." She said. Dannii decided to get ready for the day. Dannii walked into her bathroom and took a 20 minute shower and afterwards she came out smelling of sweet peas and japanese cherry blossoms. She put on her undergarments and then put on a black undershirt. Over the undershirt, Dannii put on an ivy green colored V-neck and wore black skinny jeans and her black and white checkered Doc Martins she bought yesterday. She put one ear cuff in each ear, as well as black studs. Since she had already gotten her duffle bag ready, she needed to bring her Violin, Cello, and Guitar. After she got everything she got her Iphone and Iphone charger and put it in her pocket. *Peep. Peep. Peep.* "Oh good morning Amabel." Dannii said to Amabel who fell asleep during the 15th episode. She put Amabel on her right shoulder.

~BLOOP~ The T.V. turned on. "What the he-" She was cut off by the voice on the T.V. form yesterday,_** "Do you want to enter the world of Death Note: YES or NO?"**_ Before she replied she was holding everything ready to leave. She could have just ignored the paranormal talking T.V., but her human curiosity got the best of her, she replied,"Yes, I would would like to enter the world of Death Note." _**"So it shall be, young lady."** _Now this was surprising, she thought the T.V. was gonna leave her hanging like it did 2 hours ago, but no, it actually replied, now she's officially freaked out... Amabe scurried inside of Dannii's shirt and latched onto her bra. That was never a good sign...

The world went black. The only things proving to Dannii that she was still alive at the moment was Amabels restless thrashing in her shirt and the T.V. voice saying,_** "In this world, you will not die, and if you are to be 'killed' it shall only be a temporary death or you could say a state of being passed out for a moderate period of time. Good bye for now young miss, have a safe journey. We shall meet again in your dreams."**_

* * *

_*KATHLUNCK! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!*  
_

* * *

_**Describing Dannii:**_

**Name:** _Dannii Azura Vetrix_

**Alias:** _Aurora Ice Avrum_

**Age:** _14_

**Bust:**_ 36-B cup_

**Height: **_5'3_

**Hair:**_ Light brown- From back it goes short to long, kinda like the Kisa Soma (from FUITS BASKET) hairstyle w/out the bangs_

**Eyes:** _Greenish-Gray_

**Lives in/ with:**_ Dad: Detroit, Michigan / Mum: Chicago, Illinois (parents are divorced...)_

**_Has a duckling whose form will never change (~the duckling will forever stay a duckling due to a genetic mutation~) - Name:_** _Amabel Tansy_

**Instruments she can play:**_ Everything but tuba, french horn, trombone, etc... stuff l__ike that... __**:**|__ oh yeah, she sings also.._._**^w^**_

* * *

_**no named wonderland~: So how was the story? Please review. **_


End file.
